nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Carnage 18
Christmas Carnage 2018 from NSW is a Professional wrestling E-FED show which is classed as a PPV where RAW, Smackdown live superstars will battle it out, the event is taken place at the Prudential Center, which is in New York, New York. Kick Off Summary The Kick Off show to Christmas Carnage would have two big matches and the first of these big matches would see Seth Rollins taking on The Hounds in a 2 on 1 handicap match and to the shock of many Seth Rollins would get the upset victory. The second match on the kick off show would see an 8 man Battle Royal featuring superstars from SmackDown, with the winner getting a future championship opportunity and this match would be won by Simon Kether. Watch the kick off show now to watch a great beginning to Christmas Carnage from the superstars of NSW. Main Show Summary Christmas Carnage would be a huge event for NSW and would be filled with great action from the superstars of both Raw and SmackDown. The first match on the main card would see Danny Sixx putting his World Heavyweight Championship on the line against Finn Balor and this would be a back and forth match between the two that would see Danny Sixx retain his championship. The next match on the card would be for the United Kingdom Championship as The Mundo would look to defend his title against Adrian Kincade and The Mundo would be able to get the win and remain as UK Champion. Following that, the next match would be for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles as Fallout would look to be the team to finally dethrone The Bludgeon Brothers but that would not happen as The Bludgeon Brothers would claim victory and retain their titles. The next match to follow would Dan Masters taking on John Woods in a heated match up after much back and forth words to each other and it would be The Pirate John Woods who would pick up the win and get one over Dan Masters. The next match on the card would be for the United States Championship as Matt Rhoads would look to defend his championship against Cory Sabin and despite Sabin having previous victories over both Matt Rhoads and Matt's tag partner Mike Schaller it would be Matt Rhoads who would win and retain his United States Title. Following from that the next match would be for the Intercontinental Championship as Valdmir would challenge Willy Street and it would be an impressive performance from Valdmir that would see him win and become Intercontinental Champion. The next match on the card would be for the Raw Tag Team Titles and it would see High Octane putting the titles on the line against AOP and it would be a shockingly quick match as High Octane would get the quick win and retain their Raw Tag Team Titles. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NSW Championship as Crazy J would look to dethrone Oliver Bisping and it would be a back and forth matchup that would see Crazy J make a mistake which Bisping would capitalize on to retain the NSW Championship. Watch Christmas Carnage now to watch a fantastic night of action from the superstars of Raw and SmackDown. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent Also see External links *NSW on Twitch